Jangan Tingalkan Aku
by Za L Fernandes
Summary: Perasaan Tobi Ke Deidara  Peringatan: Gaje, Alay, Jelek, Lebay, banyak kesalahan Ejaan, Pendek  Kita rubah Deidara jadi Cewek  lagi


**Jangan Tinggal kan Aku!******

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto****  
****This story is Mine****  
****Genre: Tauk ah Gelap****  
****Pairing: TobiDei****  
****Rating: K+****  
****Peringatan: Gaje, Alay, Jelek, Lebay, banyak kesalahan Ejaan,****  
****Kita rubah Deidara jadi Cewek (lagi)** *Dei: woe Author kenapa di setiap fic mu saia di jadikan cewek un? Gak terima un!  
Za: mau aku jadikan banci aja?  
Dei: Iya iya un, jangan banci un,  
Za: tertawa nista*

Happy Reading

Tobi POV

" Maaf Tobi!" katanya kepadaku itu kata terahirnya untuk ku, saat pertempuran waktu itu, di mana aku kehilangan dia. Kehilangan orang yang aku cintai selama nya. Aku tak bisa menolong nya!

###

Flas Back

Ini adalah hari pertemuan pertama ku dengan Dia. Ya hari ini aku akan menyamar menjadi salah satu anggota Akatsuki.  
" Perkenal kan Ini Tobi! Dia akan menjadi anggota baru! Dan dia mulai sekarang akan menjadi Patner mu Deidara!" tegas Nagato di depan anggota lain  
" Salam kenal Aku Tobi!" kata ku sambil berakting autis, aku melihat ke arah nya, dia terlihat cemberut. Mungkin karena dia tak suka melihatku.  
" Hy, Senpai mohon bantuanya!" kata ku manis kepada nya, tapi ekpresinya tidak berubah, terlihat dia tidak terima akan kepuusan Nagato, ya terlihat dia ingin Protes. Walau begitu dia tetap manis.

###

Aku suka saat melitnya marah saat aku mengerjainya. Ya ekpresi nya itu lo, manis. Aku tak tau sejak kapan perasaan ini ada di hatiku. Pernah suatu ketika dia penasaran kepada ku. Penasaran kenapa aku selalu memake Topeng. Ya saat misi pertama ku dan dia. Walaupun dia tidak mengatakan nya, Ekpresinya jelas mengambarkan rasa penasaran nya yang mendalam terhadap ku. Saat aku mau makan dango dan membuka topeng ku. Dia memperhatikan ku dengan Serius. Aku sadar itu, aku memaling kan wajah ku dan membuka topeng ku tanpa dia tau, setelah memake nya kembali aku melihat ke arah nya, wajah nya terlihat Sebal dan Marah.  
" Wa.. Dango nya enak sekali senpai! Tobi suka, Senpai mau?" kata ku kepadanya, tanpa mengatakan apa pun!  
" Katsu!" dia meledakan ku dan membuat ku terlempar.  
" Huwa senpai!" teriaku kepadanya.

###

Ya, saat kami perjalanan menuju three tail, kami menemukan persimpangan jalan aku mencoba mengajak nya lewat jalan yang lebih dekat, tapi dia tidak mau, dia lebih percaya akan jalan yang di pilhh nya.  
" Senpai lewat sini saja!" ajak ku menunjukan jalan  
" Tidak! Aku mau selewat situ saja un!" katanya, sambil menuju jalan yang belawanan dengan arah yang aku tuju, kami berpisah.

###

Aku lebih dulu sampai di tujuan, dia sama sekali tidak terlihat.  
" Mana Deidara senpai?" tanyaku, melihat ke arah hutan. Yah aku biarkan saja lah, aku mengamati pertempuran yang sedang berjalan di depan ku.

###

Pertempuran sudah selesai, begitu pula dia. Dia sudah sampai di tempat ku. Dia terlihat cemberut melihat ku datang duluan.  
" Senpai lama sekali! Aku sudah dari tadi di sini menyaksikan pertempuran!" kata ku, dia tak mengatakan apapun.

###

Misi pun selesai, dia terlihat puas dengan hasil kerja nya. Dia tersenyum, ya aku baru pertama kali melihat nya tersenyum.  
Deg  
jantungku berdebar kencang melihat nya.

###

Ya, beberapa hari pun terlewati, banyak hal terlewati antara aku dan dia, sampai kabar itu datang.  
" Sasuke telah membunuh Orochimaru dan membentuk Team Hebi dengan Anggota Karin, Juugo dan Suigetsu! Mereka mencari mu Itachi, atau mungkin semua anggota Akatsuki, untuk mencari Informasi!" kata Zetsu kepada yang lain,  
Terlihat srigai muncul di wajah mu, kao punya rencana sendiri. Setelah rapat selesai, kamu mengatakan nya kepada ku,  
" Aku akan menemukan Sasuke lebih dulu dan Membunuh nya un!" katanya kepada ku,  
" Tapi..." kata ku terpuus,  
" Aku yakin Seni ku tidak akan terkalah kan!" katanya percaya diri, tapi aku tetap takut kehilangan dia, aku tak bisa membantunya. Dengan susah payah ahir nya kami bertemu dengan Sasuke, terjadilah pertempuran hebat.  
Ya, kamu menunjukan semua kemampuan mu semua Seni mu, Sampai kamu mengorban kan diri mu untuk seni mu!  
" Maaf Tobi!" kata terahir nya untuk ku, lalu dia pergi untuk selama nya hati ku sakit, sedih, kecewa, karena aku tak bisa berbuat apa apa untuk orang yang aku sayangi, demi semua abisiku. Ya aku sangat sedih, aku selamat dari ledakan itu, ledakan yang besar dan mengagumkan itu.  
End fast back

Beberapa bulan telah terlewati setelah itu, ya, sudah lama itu terjadi tapi dia tetap ada di pikiran dan hatiku, bahkan aku tau bahwa ledakan terahir nya sia sia, karena Sasuke masih Hidup, dan bersama ku sekarang, setelah dia membunuh kakak nya, ,

###

Ya, aku sekarang terkejut melihat mu, di bangkitkan dari kematian mu, oleh orang yang bernama Kabuto itu, Dia menawarkan kerjasama dengan ku, aku tak bisa menolak nya karena suatu hal.  
Sekali lagi aku melihat Kamu, kamu yang telah bangkit dari kematian, ektresimu masih tidak berubah, ya walao kao berantakan. Tapi aku tau, kao bukan Deidara yang aku kenal dulu begitu pula, aku, aku bukan Tobi yang dulu, aku Madara Uchiha. Tapi di lubuk hati ku terdalam aku tak ingin kamu pergi lagi untuk yang ke 2 kalinya!

End  
comen


End file.
